


forgive me father for i have sinned

by jade304



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Unhealthy Relationships, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade304/pseuds/jade304
Summary: "My dear, dear girl," she hears him say, wounded. "My beautiful goddess."





	forgive me father for i have sinned

She sobs into her hands, snot dripping and eyes bright red, locked away on the other side of the door where he cannot see. She hears footsteps, the sound of the old metal lock clicking, felt large, smooth hands coming to cup her cheeks.

"My dear, dear girl," she hears him say, wounded. "My beautiful goddess."

She hiccups and looks up into his face. His eyes are swimming with tears, his expression soft. There is no disgust in his eyes, none of the hatred she expected. It is for him to judge her, but she can see his ruling, and he has deemed her innocent of any crime.

"My dear," he whispers, as she collapses into him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Hush now."

Hands come to wrap around her shoulders, smooth out her hair. She leans into his touch, cries all the harder. Forgiveness that she does not deserve, but forgiveness that he is willing to give her.

They sit there, locked together, until the daylight begins to fade.


End file.
